Pureblood Princess
by GoldenQuill11
Summary: Flashbacks of Bellatrix Black's life and why she was who she was. A look at the princess behind the mask!


**Pureblood Princess**

**A/N: **_Just a quick one-shot of Bellatrix Lestrange's life and why she became so deranged. I always find her fascinating because there are so many layers of her (a sister, a lover, a power-hungry witch, murderer, child, ruler, aunt and more). I don't want to paint her as a good guy, I want people to see that she wasn't just a maniac, she was other things. Voldemort wasn't the real villain, she was… (see the end for more on WHY!)_

**Disclaimer: **_All characters are J.K Rowling's as well as the universe. She owns it, not me._

For as long as she knew, she had to have grace, beauty and intelligence. She couldn't let her emotions show. This is the story of Bellatrix Black.

When she first felt the power of the cruciatus curse, it was when she was nine. Narcissa had broken a plate and their father was drunk. Without thinking, Bellatrix leapt in front of her younger sister. As soon as she did, she felt so much pain and it was unbearable, yet it ignited a fire inside her, a strong, powerful flame that fuelled her to fight back. Her father stopped after a while, and Andy, the middle sister, helped Bellatrix up the stairs to her room.

Bellatrix remembered the day she got her letter. Her cousins Sirius (who was her favourite, although she'd never admit it) and Regulus were over and were entertaining Narcissa and Andromeda. She heard a tapping on the window and saw an owl with a piece of parchment in its beak. She gave a shriek and ran over to it. She took the letter and scanned it, she'd never been so happy. But all that happiness was taken away later when her father used the cruciatus on her for letting her emotions show.

As she stood on platform 9 and ¾, she hugged her sisters goodbye and pecked Druella, her mother, on the cheek. She gave her father, Cygnus, a curt nod and sat down in a compartment on the Hogwarts Express. She was joined by another girl called Rita Skeeter, but soon Bellatrix toned her out; the girl was only gossiping and only interested in her because of her status.

When the sorting hat was placed on her head, she heard a voice saying "hmm… courageous, bold and ambitious. You'd do well in Gryffindor, where you would be shown your true potential". Her heart rate quickened, and she whispered "not Gryffindor please! Slytherin! I want Slytherin, please, I beg you!" The hat sighed and called out Slytherin, and a loud cheer could be heard.

She soon learned not to care, and not to show emotions as they betrayed her. She instead took up a mask of a slightly deranged person, making sure others kept away from her. When she travelled in a group, she would torture people and do what others did, often leading the attacks. But when she was alone, and she saw a mudblood, she would turn the other way and tell them to watch their back. She remembered the pain of the cruciatus curse and did not want to inflict it on others.

When Sirius was sorted into Gryffindor, she felt a stabbing pain in her heart, knowing that could have been her. But then she remembered pain and from then on, tried to protect him from Walburga and Orion Black, but she couldn't do much to stop them hurting him.

When Sirius ran away, she was scared for him, but also relieved that he was safe from the darkness swelling up in their family. When Andy ran away, it broke her, knowing she would never see her again. When she was forced to marry Rodolphus Lestrange, her heart completely shattered and as she said her wedding vows, she, in her mind, vowed to never love a person. And she did this with the Unbreakable Vow, sealing her fate.

When she heard of the Dark Lord, she was already in too deep. Rodolphus introduced her to Him and she was hooked, not on him, but on the power he wielded, the power the dark arts held. She knew she wasn't like Andy or Sirius, she could never escape the darkness that was consuming her.

As she entered the Longbottom's house, she tortured a couple that she knew, a couple that were good people. When someone yelled "AURORS! RUN!" she ran upstairs. That's where she first saw Neville. It broke her heart to see him left as pretty much an orphan, and she couldn't let the others kill him. So, she hid him in a closet and cast a silencing spell on him. As she closed the door, the aurors caught her. But she smiled, knowing he would live. Maybe she'd even see him again.

When she Sirius enter Azkaban, that was what helped to snap her mind. Her sweet cousin, who pulled pranks and was always laughing, was in here. She started screaming, telling the guards that he was innocent. But after all, who would believe a psychopath?

As she cast the curse, aiming for Lucius who was trying to hurt her cousin, she stumbled, the spell going to fair left and hitting Sirius. She saw him fall the veil and felt an urge to cry, knowing she could do nothing to save him. She quickly slipped on her mask of being a maniac and fell away into the shadows.

That night she locked herself in a room, cast a few spells and bawled. She cried for her loss, for others and for what was coming. She was about to cast a spell that would end her misery, when Narcissa opened the window. She comforted Bellatrix, telling her it would be alright, but in her heart of hearts, she knew it wouldn't be.

When Bellatrix saw Tonks, her niece, she froze. Then she saw Dolohow sneaking up behind her. She remembered the same saying that had caused her to try and kill Malfoy two years prior; Blood First. She felt an indescribable rage fill her, and when she missed for the second time, that was when everything about her that was humane broke. She fled and encountered the Weasleys. Filled with grief, she turned to leave when the girl cast a charm on her. It was weak and as Bellatrix turned to face her, her grief making her cast the curse, thinking that it didn't matter anymore, and she wanted others to feel the same pain she did. Then Molly Weasley stepped in, her features angry. Bellatrix remembered her from school, she was kind and caring, passionate and brave.

When Molly Weasley cast the curse on her, Bellatrix died smiling, her final though of being reunited with her loved ones and escaping this world of torture and misery; in her eyes, it was hell and where she was going would be heaven compared to this.

When you remember Bellatrix Black, remember the girl who had layers. The girl who destroyed those she loved, the girl who fought hard, the girl who wielded power, the maniac who killed dozens, but the women who saved others. Remember the loving sister, but also think of the murderer she became. Think of the pain she felt, think of the pain she caused. Remember that she wasn't better than Voldemort, she was more powerful, more dangerous and that was because she had loved, lost, killed, gained and had experienced what true remorse felt like.


End file.
